


The blue scarf

by soupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Christmas, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Men of Letters, Merry Christmas, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, gifs, meg - Freeform, meg masters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupernatural/pseuds/soupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navidad? qué es la navidad?<br/>one-shot que retrata la primera navidad de Cas con los Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blue scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació gracias a este hermoso fanart hecho por marcia (http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com/post/99936950035/last-christmas-you-gave-me-your-heart-but-even) Espero que les guste. Pronto estará la versión en inglés

Era uno de esos días de descanso, donde los Winchester simplemente estaban sentados en el bunker, sin nada importante que hacer. Sin investigaciones, sin casos. Solo descansando.

Sam tenía un libro de tapa desgastada sobre la mesa de madera y lo leía con especial atención, mientras que Dean simplemente escuchaba música recostado en el sillón, limpiando tranquilamente su pistola favorita. Cas sabía que no lo necesitaban en ese instante, pues no había peligro ni tampoco había una cacería por la cual los hermanos necesitaran su ayuda, pero por alguna razón, decidió aparecer en aquel lugar de todas formas. La puerta de hierro forjado resonó cuando Cas la abrió. Bajó por la escalera y vio a sus dos protegidos.

“Hey, Cas” saludó Sam, dejando de lado su libro.

“Hola, Sam”

El ángel fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Sam y vio la portada del libro.  _Christmas in ritual and tradition, Christian and Pagan by Clement A. Miles_.  Dean, al ver que tenían un visitante, dejó los audífonos a un lado y fue hasta la mesa donde su hermano pequeño y el ángel estaban sentados.

“¿Navidad?” murmuró Cas. “¿Qué es la navidad?”

“¿En serio, Cas? ¿No sabes lo que es la navidad?”

Sam cerró el libro y miró al ángel. En realidad, ambos hermanos lo miraron atentamente, dándole a entender a Cas que nuevamente su ignorancia por las costumbres humanas había quedado en evidencia.

“¿No se supone que ustedes como ángeles deberían saber todo eso del nacimiento de Jesús y esas cosas?” replicó Dean.

Cas asintió, pero no entendía en qué se relacionaba el nacimiento del hijo de Dios con ese libro de rituales paganos. Al ver la expresión de Cas, Sam – por fin – suspiró y miró a Cas.

“La navidad – se supone – se celebra el día después del nacimiento de Jesús. Es una fecha donde la gente se obsequia cosas que se dejan escondidas bajo un árbol, se toma ponche de huevo y se cantan villancicos”

Cas siguió mirándolos sin comprender del todo. ¿Ponche de huevo? ¿Villancicos? Sam sacó su celular, tecleó rápidamente y se lo entregó a Cas.

“Esto es la navidad” replicó.

Cas miró las fotografías de google. Habían botas rojas con pequeños regalos, árboles de todos los tamaños y adornados de formas extravagantes, llenos de luces de colores y borlas con diferentes diseños. También aparecían algunos renos – uno de ellos, extrañamente tenía una nariz roja muy luminosa -, muñecos de nieve y un hombre gordo, con poblada barba blanca y traje rojo. Y nieve, mucha nieve en cada una de las fotografías.

“¿Y por qué hay nieve? ¿Cuándo se celebra?”

Dean esbozó una sonrisa, pero respondió con voz seria.

“¿Acaso no sabes cuando nació Jesús? Dios, pensé que en el cielo habían armado una celebración aquel día, o algo así. No sé. Se supone que es una ‘fecha importante’, ¿no?”

Sam miró a su hermano con esa cara que Dean siempre nombraba como ‘the bitch face’, pero Cas se encogió de hombros

“Por supuesto, ese fue un gran acontecimiento, pero los ángeles no contamos los días como lo hacen ustedes. Aunque puedo recordar que Gabriel fue el encargado de darle el aviso a María y a José, aunque claro, no iba vestido como lo retratan en las iglesias. Nosotros jamás hemos usado esas túnicas y los humanos no son capaces de ver nuestras alas”

Cas dejó de hablar, y los Winchester lo miraron casi con incredulidad. Entonces Cas recordó lo poco usual que era para ellos enterarse de que algunas de las cosas que relataba la biblia eran en realidad ciertas.

“Pero sigo sin entender por qué ustedes se dan regalos” añadió Cas “¿Qué tiene que ver el nacimiento de Jesús con eso?”

“Nada” respondió Sam, volviendo a tomar su celular. “Pero es una tradición pagana que supuestamente coincidía con esa fecha y de acuerdo a algunas leyendas –“

“Blah, blah, blah” lo interrumpió Dean “No queremos saber toda la información al respecto, Sammy. La historia corta, Cas, es que adoptamos algo que se viene repitiendo por años y ahora simplemente se celebra por costumbre, como el día de los enamorados o Halloween”

Dean lo dijo de forma casual, pero Sam lo miró, entornando los ojos, como si el hecho de que su hermano mencionara aquella fecha en específico – del día de los enamorados – tuviese un significado secreto que Cas no alcanzaba a comprender; por su parte, Cas miró el bunker y se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

“¿Cuándo es navidad?” volvió a preguntar, dándose cuenta de que todavía no le habían dicho la fecha exacta.

“El 25 de Diciembre” se apresuró a responder Sam, antes de que Dean pudiese volver a molestar a Cas por su ignorancia.

“Pero…” Cas arrugó el ceño “para eso faltan dos días. ¿Dónde está su árbol, y las luces, y todo lo demás?”

“Nosotros no celebramos la navidad” replicó Dean.

Sam agachó la cabeza, fijando nuevamente la vista en su libro, aunque realmente no estaba leyendo. Cas iba a preguntar el por qué, pero algo en su interior – y por la forma en que el aura de Dean vibró con incomodidad – fueron señales suficientes para que mantuviese su curiosidad y su boca cerrada. Después de unos segundos en un silencio incómodo, Cas se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo desconectado de la ‘radio ángel’ y, para cuando escuchó nuevamente las voces de sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que Hannah lo estaba buscando.

“Debo irme” replicó y, sin esperar respuesta, agitó sus alas y desapareció en milisegundos.

Sam dejó de fingir que leía y miró a su hermano mayor. Dean enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Esa mirada – los ‘puppy eyes’, como los llamaba Dean – significaban sólo una cosa.

“No celebraremos la navidad, Sammy”

“Vamos, Dean. No tenemos ningún caso del cual ocuparnos y ahora tenemos el bunker. Tenemos una cocina y una mesa donde podemos tener una cena de _verdad_ ”

Dean quiso negarse, decirle que no, que era una fiesta estúpida donde las tiendas departamentales buscaban una excusa para que las personas se endeudaran comprando regalos innecesarios. Pero no podía negarle esto a su hermano y, sería interesante que Cas celebrase navidad por primera vez.

“Te odio” siseó Dean, aunque al final sonrió al tiempo que iba nuevamente al sillón y se colocaba los audífonos, ignorando la cara de satisfacción de su hermano pequeño.

***

Habían pasado dos días – calculó Cas – desde que había dejado el bunker. Las cosas se estaban complicando en el cielo, pero finalmente había logrado algo de orden entre sus hermanos. Estaba agotado; no físicamente, pues su recipiente – _Jimmy_ , pensó – no sufría consecuencias físicas como los humanos, pero mentalmente, estaba agotado, y sus alas le dolían un poco tras el largo viaje que había realizado.

Abrió la puerta del bunker y bajó la escalera, pero no había nadie. Por un minuto, Cas sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo – _miedo, pánico_ – al no sentir la presencia de sus protegidos, pero luego recordó aquellas marcas en enoquiano que había tallado en las costillas de ambos Winchester para esconderlos de los ángeles. Entonces recordó el pequeño celular que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero antes de que pudiese marcar el número de Dean, escuchó risas provenientes del pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. Siguió el camino y se sorprendió al ver otro salón – casi igual de grande que el principal -, completamente adornado con diferentes guirnaldas y algo parecido a nieve. Al final del salón, había un árbol con luces de colores, que parpadeaban cada ciertos minutos, mientras que a un lado de éste, habían tres botas rojas, colgadas una al lado de la otra y cada una con un nombre – _Dean, Sammy, Cas_ – escrito en la parte blanca superior, todas con lo que parecían ser regalos. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir fijándose en los adornos, escuchó a los Winchester, riendo mientras avanzaban por otro pasillo que conectaba con la cocina.

“¡Cas!” gritó Sam apenas lo vio. Llevaba un vaso en la mano, con un líquido casi blanco. Dean, que iba al lado de su hermano, también llevaba un vaso con el mismo líquido. Sonrió al ángel y se acercó hasta él, pero Sam fue más rápido y abrazó a Cas de forma tan sorpresiva, que el ángel simplemente se quedó quieto, con los brazos quietos a sus costados.

“Se supone que deberías abrazarme de vuelta” murmuró Sam, pero no parecía enfadado. Por el contrario, tenía una sonrisa perezosa dibujada en el rostro.

“Mis disculpas” murmuró Cas cuando Sam se separó de él.

Sam se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran sorbo de su vaso, dejándolo casi vacío.

“Tranquilo, Sam. No pienso cargarte hasta tu cuarto si te emborrachas.” Replicó Dean, aunque él mismo vació su vaso de un solo sorbo. Sam soltó una risita y murmuró algo que Cas no alcanzó a entender. Dean también rió y se aclaró la garganta.

“Vamos, la cena está casi lista”

Cenaron tranquilamente en la cocina, burlándose de Cas – quien había comentado que simplemente sentía el sabor de las partículas de la comida, lo cual era realmente incómodo – y bebieron ponche de huevo, lo cual, descubrió Cas, era aquel líquido que los Winchester habían bebido anteriormente y que tenía un extraño gusto no del todo desagradable, puesto que era más wisky que ponche. Siguieron bebiendo mucho después de terminada la cena, hasta que Sam vio la hora en su celular –  Dean tenía que admitir lo admirable que era que Sam fuese capaz de encontrar su celular luego de haber bebido tanto –. El menor de los Winchester se puso de pie, levantó su vaso y dijo con voz casi solemne.

“Feliz Navidad”

Los otros dos lo imitaron, haciendo un brindis mientras respondían con un “Feliz Navidad”. Tomaron otras dos cajas de ponche de huevo, una nueva botella de wisky y fueron hasta el salón que estaba adornado. Repartieron los regalos uno a uno – Sam fue el encargado de repartirlos – y los abrieron todos juntos. Entre los _gracias, Dean, al fin tengo la colección de Game of Thrones_ y los _Woah, Sammy, justo el cuchillo que estaba buscando_ , los Winchester esperaron a que Cas abriera sus regalos. El primero, que era de Sam, era una película titulada _It’s a wonderful life_

“Gracias, Sam” dijo Cas, aunque no entendía bien por qué Sam comenzó a reírse y Dean lo miraba casi enfadado.

“Hey Sammy, ¿más ponche?” Dean movió la caja de forma sugerente, pero Sam negó con la cabeza, haciendo que se mareara.

“Creo que tomé demasiado” se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose ligeramente “Creo que me iré a dormir.” Caminó hasta el pasillo y se volteó para mirar a Cas. “Feliz navidad, Cas”

“Feliz navidad, Sam” respondió el ángel.

“Ejem” Dean enarcó una ceja, mirando a su hermano.

“Feliz navidad para ti también, Dean” soltó Sam, intentando poner su ‘bitch face’, aunque no pudo resistir más y dibujó una sonrisa.

“Feliz navidad, Sammy”.

Sam finalmente caminó por el pasillo, apoyando su mano en la muralla para no seguir tambaleándose mientras caminaba y tarareando un villancico. Dean se sirvió otro vaso de ponche y llenó el vaso de Cas. A pesar de que Dean había bebido casi la misma cantidad que Sam había bebido, no parecía ni remotamente borracho.

“Cas” murmuró Dean, acercándose un poco. Cas sujetó con fuerza su vaso, mientras sentía el calor del aura de Dean, que estaba completamente en paz. Los ojos, de un verde intenso, se fijaron en los azules. “No has abierto mi regalo”

Cas miró el suelo y se dio cuenta de que había otro paquete, perfectamente envuelto. El papel era de un color azul profundo, adornado con pequeñas alas plateadas. Cas bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo y dejó el vaso en el suelo. Con las manos, ahora libres, tomó el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, evitando romper el envoltorio. Dean estaba cada vez más cerca y el calor de su aura, más el calor de su cuerpo era demasiado intenso, pero a Cas no le molestaba. El calor de Dean era reconfortante, aunque la cercanía del cuerpo de Dean al suyo, lograba distraerlo de una forma en la que el ángel no estaba acostumbrado. No entendía por qué aquellos ojos verdes, que había visto tantas veces, hacía que ahora su corazón latiera tan de prisa y que la sangre se agolpara de forma incómoda en sus mejillas. Siguió con los ojos fijos en el paquete, apartando con dedos torpes la envoltura, revelando el contenido.

“Es una bufanda” murmuró Cas, al tiempo que tomaba la tela entre sus dedos. Al igual que el papel, la bufanda era de un color azul intenso.

“La vi y me acordé de ti” replicó Dean. Tomó la bufanda, que Cas todavía sostenía en sus manos, y se la quitó con suavidad. La miró por unos instantes, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos verdes en los azules del ángel. “Me recuerda el color de tus ojos”

Cas no tenía necesidad de respirar, pero no por eso, fue menos incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato conteniendo el aliento. Cuando fue capaz de hacer funcionar nuevamente sus pulmones, su respiración era agitada, pero no podía hacer nada para controlarse. Dean estaba serio, y Cas hubiese pensado que estaba enfadado si no lo conociese tan bien. Pero claro que Cas conocía a Dean. Y sabía que no estaba enfadado; era una expresión de concentración absoluta. Con la bufanda todavía en sus manos, Dean deslizó la tela por el cuello de Cas, dándole un giro para cubrir toda la piel.

“¿Te gusta?” murmuró, sin soltar la bufanda.

Cas simplemente asintió, pues no confiaba en su voz. Dean le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, que hizo brillar sus ojos verdes. Con un suave movimiento, Dean tiró de la bufanda, obligando a Cas a acercarse, hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron. La sonrisa de Dean no se desvaneció mientras acortaba la distancia, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Cas, quien cerró los ojos casi por instinto – un  instinto que no sabía de dónde había salido, pero parecía ser la reacción correcta – mientras sentía el contacto de los labios de Dean contra los suyos, cálidos y gentiles.

“Feliz navidad, Cas” murmuró Dean, contra los labios de Cas

 “Feliz navidad, Dean” respondió el ángel, en voz baja, juntando nuevamente sus labios con los de Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden seguir a marcia en tumblr (http://m-arci-a.tumblr.com)  
> y a mí, por supuesto (http://castiel-is-the-fallen-angel.tumblr.com)


End file.
